


Его восьмой день рождения

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключевые слова: Праздник – я не понимаю – если бы – тьма</p>
    </blockquote>





	Его восьмой день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевые слова: Праздник – я не понимаю – если бы – тьма

Праздник в самом разгаре, и фейерверки разгоняют ночную тьму над замком, где некогда заседало правительство Ландиса.  
Сегодня младшему сыну Императора Аркадии исполняется восемь лет. 

\- Я не понимаю, как можно тащить детей на войну?  
\- Старшие у него почти взрослые.

Нападать в ночи – не противно ландисийской чести, ибо воин всегда должен быть готов к битве. Если аркадийцы не готовы, значит, они плохие воины.  
Но их больше, намного больше. Ландис уже пал, и нет больше ни правительства, ни армии. У тех, кто готовит нападение, не так много оружия, нет никакой техники, да и сами они численностью не поражают. Им не победить, но они и не ищут победы. Ведь главное для ландисийского воина – умереть с честью.  
А пока остальные готовятся погибать, четверо людей готовятся к вылазке в замок.  
Только один из них, почти подросток, знает замок изнутри.

Пятый – тот, что инструктирует их – сидит в инвалидной коляске.  
\- Если бы я мог пойти! – бросает он с изрядной досадой.  
Он еще не привык к своему увечью, он все еще считает себя воином.  
\- Мы все сделаем, дядя Йорген, - говорит паренек.  
\- Ты и был-то там всего пару раз.  
\- Мы там с Башем… - имя брата падает, будто плетью по сердцу. Парень замолкает на миг, - Я, правда, не заблужусь.  
«Мы облазили там все уголки. Мы – с Башем…»  
Но никаких «мы» больше нет.  
Зато есть дело, которое нужно сделать.

 

Фейерверки, музыка, вежливый смех, необходимость говорить с чужими неинтересными людьми – все это так утомительно.  
Быть принцем – это работа. Но мальчик еще достаточно юн, чтобы увиливать от своей работы. Он выходит из зала, полного гостей, и сбегает вниз по лестнице.

Призамковый сад окутан ночною тьмой. И во тьме этой слышны выстрелы и звон мечей.  
Мальчик встревожено слушает и возвращается в здание. Бежит наверх, туда, где теперь располагаются комнаты его отца. 

Тени в коридоре.  
Мальчик видит и кидается назад, зовет стражу.  
И потом бежит следом за ними, едва успевая. 

 

Самый молодой держится дольше остальных. Трое уже мертвы, а парень все еще сражается.  
Наконец, он падает. Пытается встать, но его прижимают к полу. 

Он с трудом приподнимает голову. Кто-то из аркадийцев заносит меч - над ним.  
Вот и все.

Последняя его мысль – о маме. Кто позаботится о ней теперь?  
Дядя Йорген не станет. Он много лет не разговаривал со своим братом лишь оттого, что тот женился на аркадийке. Йорген не будет заботиться о ней, ему даже слышать о ней противно.  
Если бы Баш…

\- Не надо! - кричит мальчик.  
Лежащий на полу выглядит не старше братьев Вэйна. И отчего-то его ужасно жалко.  
\- Лорд-Отец, прошу вас, не надо.

\- Не стоит, Рив, - говорит Император, и аркадиец опускает оружие.

Парень ненавидит себя в этот момент. Ему кажется, Грамис увидел в его глазах нежелание умирать, лишь поэтому он остановил Судью.  
Если бы парень мог дотянуться до одного из своих мечей, то сам бы вспорол себе брюхо. Но его держат крепко, и вырваться он не может. 

\- Лорд-Отец, я прошу вас. Ведь у меня день рождения, сделайте мне подарок.  
Кто-то из старших детей Грамиса от души смеется:  
\- Может, тебе его еще ленточкой перевязать?  
А мальчик стоит серьезный донельзя и смотрит на отца.  
\- Лорд-Отец, пожалуйста, отпустите его. 

И его действительно отпускают. Выводят за ворота и толкают в спину: иди.  
Но он не уходит. Стоит, низко склонив голову.  
Если бы его убили, все было бы намного проще.  
\- Подождите, - раздается из темноты голос, - Ну? В чем дело?  
И парень опускается на колени перед тем, кто завоевал его страну.  
Хорошо, что темно. При свете дня он бы, наверное, не смог.  
Император подходит и касается его головы.  
\- Говори.  
\- Моя мама… Она тяжело больна. У нее черная болезнь, боли сильные… Если бы вы…  
\- Мы перевезем ее в госпиталь.  
Голова опускается еще ниже.  
\- Я буду служить вам. Мне нечего предложить, кроме самого себя.

Час или два спустя маленький принц заглядывает в комнату, где разместили больную.  
Парень сидит у ее постели и смотрит прямо перед собой застывшим обреченным взглядом.  
Ландисийцы.  
Мальчик так много о них читал, но теперь обнаружил, что совсем не понимает их.  
\- Она заснула?  
\- Да, лорд Вэйн.  
Уже запомнил? Или знал и до этого?  
\- Пойдем со мной.  
Тот послушно встает. Мальчик берет его за руку и тащит за собой.

Праздник все еще продолжается. Появление в зале ландисийца в грязной окровавленной одежде не проходит незамеченным, но маленькому принцу все равно.  
Он усажает свой подарок за стол и сует ему тарелку с чем-то, названия чего ландисиец не знает и близко.  
\- Ешь.  
Гидер смеется:  
\- Надо было все-таки привязать к нему ленточку. Вышел бы неплохой песик. Говорят, ландисийцы верные, как собаки.  
\- Я не понимаю этого ландисийского бреда, - фыркает Астер, - Тебя и впрямь за человека считать трудно. Ты как собака тупая, делаешь только то, что прикажут?  
\- Вот только он будет верен не тебе, - говорит Гидер, - Что смотришь, пес? Ты хотел убить нашего отца, а он тебя пощадил. Теперь ты его собственность, ты ему одному теперь будешь верен. Так? Что молчишь?  
\- Да, лорд Гидер, - говорит тот устало, - Все так.

\- Не обращай внимания, - говорит Вэйн, - Это все неважно. 

Может быть, однажды это станет важно, но только не сейчас.  
Сейчас ему только восемь.


End file.
